


Surprise visit

by Whizzersingsfortissimo



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Mess, Oneshot, Short, Whizzer Brown - Freeform, first fic, marvin falsettos, mlm, skdajkl, trash, um, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzersingsfortissimo/pseuds/Whizzersingsfortissimo
Summary: Whizzer shows up unexpectedly at Marvin's doorstep and fluff ensues,\.





	Surprise visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short btw I'm sorry lol

Marvin was eating dinner when he heard the knock. He stood up reluctantly scratching his head absentmindedly. His red hoodie was slightly too big and there was a mysterious stain near the zipper. The exact kind that Trina would’ve washed out before the divorce.  
“Do you need me to sign for the package?” he asked as he walked to the door.  
He looked up at the figure on the doorstep when he didn’t hear a reply. The person standing there was very much not a mailman. It was Whizzer. Of all the people in the world. He was holding a suitcase, the same one he had the night they broke up. His blue shirt was wrinkled and his eyes were cast down at the floor. He wore a sad expression. That kind of sad that you can only really see if you know the person.  
“Not so pretty anymore, are you?” Marvin said in a snarky tone, although his expression stayed blank and unforgiving. Marvin wasn’t one to show his emotions. Especially to his ex-boyfriend. The man who broke up his marriage. He wanted nothing to do with Whizzer.  
“ I need to uh,” Whizzer bit his lip,” crash here for the night.” This wasn’t Whizzer’s plan. Whizzer had planned on going to a gay bar and picking up a guy. They would’ve had some mediocre sex and then Whizzer would’ve gone home. That’s where the plan failed. He went home and his apartment was flooded. He couldn’t bring himself to deal with it. He put on some rubber boots and got his essentials, called his landlord, and left with nowhere in mind. He hailed a cab to the upperwest side thinking he’d stay at his god-sister’s, but as he was walking he passed Marvin’s.  
“ You have no one else in the whole Tri- State area that you can “crash” with?”  
Marvin put air quotation marks around crash. What kind of newfangled slang was that? Whizzer always knew things before Marvin. The newest trends and clubs and god knows what else. Marvin was always behind no matter what he did, and frankly he hated it. He always needed to be better, and this was an area he could not be best at.  
“ If I did I sure as hell wouldn’t be here.”  
“Sure,” Marvin said in a sarcastic tone.  
His eyes were dark and you could tell he was not only annoyed but angry. At who no one knows. Marvin shut the door and stormed off in a huff. He didn’t come back. He didn’t want to face Whizzer. He didn’t want to tell him that he was right. That they should get back together. He knew that’s what Whizzer wanted. At least he thought he did. Whizzer waited for a bit before splitting the layers of the old welcome mat and pulling out the extra key he had made when he had lived with Marvin. A backup key. Because with Marvin you always needed a backup. He’s unstable, past the point of spontaneity. He slipped in and put his suitcase down. He took a deep breath before going to find Marvin. He wasn’t there to seduce Marvin. He was there on a whim. Marv was of course in the den. Some old kids show playing out on the screen in front of him. Whizzer sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Marvin.  
“You know I could’ve crashed at someone else’s house. But I didn’t,” said Whizzer.  
“ Then why didn’t you?” said Marvin still focused on the TV.  
“ I miss you,” said Whizzer softly.  
Whizzer wasn’t vulnerable often. He normally was neutral and didn’t show his emotions. This was a big step and Marvin knew that.  
Marvin didn’t turn of the TV. He continued looking at it focused very intensely on The Muppet Show. He put his hand down on the couch between them. Whizzer laced his finger into Marvin’s.

After an hour or two with neither of them saying anything meaningful, just quips and snarky comments. They ridiculed the other’s quirks. They were truths thinly veiled in insults. Marvin insulted Whizzer’s hair because it was the most attractive part of Whizzer. Whizzer insulted Marvin’s intellect because Whizzer admired it. After a while, Whizzer finally got up.  
“ I’m going to go brush my teeth,” Whizzer said.  
Marvin turned off the TV,” I’ll come with.”

They walked to Marvin’s bedroom. They both got ready for bed. Marvin changed clothes and washed his face. Whizzer took a full 45 minutes to primp, prime, pluck, and wash. One he was done with his elaborate ritual, he compiled a small makeshift bed on the floor. They both got into their respective “beds”. After the lights were turned out both men lay in bed thinking about the other. Marvin’s mind raced. Invite Whizzer to sleep with him or keep thinking about it for the rest of the night. He tried to block out the memories of their relationship. How lovely Whizzer is. How his legs are ¾ of his body. His dumb pretty boy smile. Whizzer considered leaving. Marvin had only slightly warmed up to him. They weren’t gonna get back together, but that’s all Whizzer wanted. He wanted roses and he wanted to pretend he was sleeping while Marvin cuddled him. He wanted what they had before. Marvin rolled to face Whizzer.

“I'm not letting you sleep on the floor get up here,” Marvin said with a smirk.  
“Thought you’d never ask,” Whizzer smiled.

They fell asleep soon after that, and they woke up in eachother’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Um thanks for reading!! This was one of my first fic so i would appreciate feedback:)


End file.
